Warning
by Amylou
Summary: Sam's nightmares start coming true in a frightening way. Can Dean save him? And who's the girl laying in the middle of the road? Contains lots of Hurttortured Sam and angst filled Dean and Pappa Winchester in future chapters. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Title – Warning

Disclaimer – I wish I did but I don't own them – _sob_! I wish I could earn money for this story but I don't – _sob_ – wish I was rich but I'm not – _sob_ – Ohh well I'll get over it –Enjoy!:

She ran quickly through the dense wood, branches hitting and clawing at her as she ran, occasionally throwing her arms up to protect herself from the sharp edges, but still she did not stop. She knew she couldn't to do so would surely mean her death and those of the family and that was something she could not allow. She flinched as branch hit her cheek, but she continued to run not bothering to check that blood that was trickling down her face

She could hear them behind trying to stop her, trying to get close enough to rip the flesh from her bones and consume her. She had already thought them off more than once tonight. Her back had born the brunt of the earlier attack the adrenaline had prevented her from noticing most of the pain earlier but not was a different story. Each step felt like her skin was being turn from the muscle underneath. She clutched at her bag strap and continued forward.

She was starting to get tired, her pace was starting to slow, she had lost a lot of blood and her legs were starting to burn from the constant running. She glanced up starring through the branches at the glowing moon above her. It was high in the sky right above her. She didn't have much time left; she prayed that she would make it there before it was too late.

The sound of the them behind her was getting louder her as the gained on her. She glanced over her shoulder to see just how close they were. She tripped over a tree root and landed hard on a jagged rock she yelled out of shock and pain and forced herself back onto her feet. She looked up at her surroundings and smiled. _Finally _she though to herself, _something is going right tonight_. She was in a small clearing in the woods; the clearing was outlined with the same rocks that she had landed on. Moon was directly above it bathing the area in its white light.

She limped over to the centre of the clearing and reached into her holdall at her side, thankful that she hadn't lost it in the attack as it contained only few possessions. On top of the clothes lay was a worn looking journal and a hunting knife, she quickly opened the journal and pulled out a lose bit of paper. She unfolded it and started to read the words out loud.

_Cruor ut Cruor Pectus pectoris ut pectus _

_pectoris ego voco thee _

_a malum ut a locus in vicis erant meus prosapia recubo _

_in medius of malum permissum mihi praecipio_

_lemma Preoccupo is malum vicis suscitatio _

_EGO precor ut filiolus permitto mihi _

_take is super plumbum via mihi_

The creatures in the forest noises increased to a point it sounded as though they were screaming. The wind picked up and started to pelt her with leaves and dust until it was as though she was standing in the middle of a sand storm. When she came to the second to last line she gripped the hunting knife and drew it across her palm. She winced slightly but continued her chanting. Blood pooled in the centre of her hand, when she finished the last word she stretched her hand in front of her and let the blood drip. However the blood never met the ground. It was caught on some unseen surface lines started to appear and creaking ripping sound was unleashed into the forest. She stepped back as electric blue lines expanded and spider webbed out. Soon the gaps between the lines started to fill in with the same blue colouring.

Soon the blue was big another for her to walk through, She took one final look behind her and meet and pair of yellow ones from the line of trees. A small smirk reached her lips and she dived through the portal which closed immediately behind her.

She landed with a small thump on the concrete. She gasped in pain and slowly braced herself up onto her elbows. It was then she released something had gone terrible wrong, she was laying in the middle of a road. There was a screech as the black American classic car coming towards her applied the brakes stopping just in time.

The car doors flew open and two tall worried looking men quickly stepped out.

"ohh shit…" she mumbled to herself, the spell had worked a little too well.

Authors note –ok guys what do you think? This is my first supernatural story have written for other fandoms before though it was about time that I gave supernatural a go. If anybody would like a translation of the 'spell' let me know.

Please review – the more I get the more I update!


	2. Chapter 2

For Disclaimers and such check out the first chapter.

30 minutes earlier:

"Come on Dean, you have got to admit it was a little bit funny" Sam said desperately trying to hide the amusement in his voice. Dean just looked at him with annoyance in his eyes.

"You really got to lighten up dude"

They had just finished a job up some small back water town, which hadn't gone exactly to plan. It was supposed to be a simple hunt an easy salt and burn. The spirit of a local girl was going around seducing and then killing men. To cut a long story short Dean had ended up being seduced by said ghost and then later falling face first in her coffin. Which Sam had found hilarious as was planning on rubbing it on as much as humanly possible.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Sammy boy'

"You should seen your face Dean it was priceless!"

Dean answered this by leaning over and turning the stereo up until it deafened out Sam's near constant sniggering.

Sam tried to say something over the music but finally gave up and started to stare out of the window, eventually his eyes started to become heavy and he closed them drifty off into a light slumber.

Dean glanced over too his sleeping brother and smiled softly to himself. Glad that his brother his face was calm and did not contain the usual lines that usually marked his face when sleeping. Satisfied that Sam was ok he returned his eyes back to the road and turned the music down slightly.

He took one hand off the steering wheel and stretched it, when it had given off a satisfying click he returned it to the wheel. It was still a little sore from when he had landed on top of the bitch's body. He grumbled to himself, he had ruined another pair of good jeans as she had only been dead a few months and her body was still rotting and his knee had gone through her putrid flesh.

He put his foot down on the accelerator and picked up as much speed as possible as he wanted to check into a motel for the night. Although he had a shower in their previous room he could still feel her on him. He shuddered slightly and brushed off some invisible dirt of his clean jeans.

Sam started to mumble something; Dean turned his head towards his younger sibling and noticed that his face that was screwed up in pain. He reached over and gently shook him; however Sam didn't seem to notice. _Great _Dean thought to himself _another vision that is all we need. _The last few weeks had been tough and draining especially after meeting up with Dad and leading that damn bitch Meg to him and splitting up again for his safety.

He leant over again and shook Sam a bit more forcefully but still he did not wake.

"Come on Dude wake the hell up" His eyes flicked back to the road and the back to his brother as he let out a cry of pain.

Sam through his head back and let out another cry from his clenched jaws.

"Sammy!" His eyes now completely leaving the road and with one hand on the steering wheel his grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and shook him.

Suddenly Sam's eyes flew open and his breath caught in his chest.

"Sammy talk to me dude what did you see"

Sam looked at him with pain filled eyes then shifted to the road.

"DEAN look out!" Dean looked towards the darkened road and at the girl was laying in middle of it and slammed on the brakes.

The wheels screeched in protest and the brothers were thrown forward into their seatbelts. When the impala finally stopped they were just under a metre from hitting the girl.

Dean quickly checked that Sam was alright and then back at the girl on the road, he couldn't see her face as it was covered with her long dark wavy hair. He unbuckled his seatbelt, turned off the engine and opened the car door. Sam opened his door and also climbed out, he heard her mumble something but couldn't make out the words.

"Hey miss you ok?" Dean said striding over to her and bending down.

By this time she had managed to get herself up onto her elbows. Dean quickly took in her appearance. She looked as though she was in her early twenties and was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a battered looking leather jacket the reached down to just above her knee's, with her she had a medium sized holdall. She seemed fairly ok except for some scratches on her face.

"Fine thank you" She mumbled and began to sit up.

Sam gently put a hand under her arm to assist her and Dean put a hand on her back to support her. She hissed in pain as he touched the injuries underneath her jacket.

"You sure you're ok?" Sam said his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah just peachy, don't suppose you fancy giving me a ride to the next town do ya? Seeing as you did just nearly run me over"

"Certainly" Sam said a little too quickly for Dean's liking. He looked up at Sam, giving him 'she properly a demon' look.

"Miss, what were you doing lying in the middle of the road?" This was a bit too strange for Dean's liking and with the recent events with Meg he was suspicious.

"Well you see I was hitch hiking and the guy wanted me to pay him in kind and I refused and he got a bit ruff and pushed me out the door, unfortunately he didn't want to stop, I must of blacked out for a bit because the next thing I remember is the sound of your breaks' She said thankful that her father had taught her the fine art of improvisation.

She looked up at Sam who appeared as though he had bought her lie and then at Dean who looked a bit hesitant.

"That's harsh, I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam" who nodded slightly at her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Claire' she carefully got to her feet with Sam and Dean's help.

Sam grabbed her bag as they helped her towards the passenger doors. Dean opened it for her and softly said something which suspiciously sounded like 'christo' to her trained ears.

Author's note: Ok that's chapter to over with, what do you guy's think?

I need a beta if anybodies interested?

Please review – the more I get the more I update – I have loads of really cool idea's for this story –which won't get written till it get reviewed. (God I love blackmail)


	3. Chapter 3

Claire shifted slightly trying to get comfy in the back seat of the impala. Her legs were still aching from all the running earlier and if she didn't tend to the wounds on her back soon they were bound to get infected.

Dean noticed her discomfort but chose not to comment on it. There was just something about this girl that just didn't ring true.

Claire was well aware that Dean had been watching her. Her original plan had been shot to hell, she was meant to fall out the portal have a few days to get her bearings get some money together find an apartment and play the poor damsel in distress and accidentally meet them and get the to help her. But now she had to think of a new plan, she cursed herself that she had been stupid enough to actually give them her real name. She had to come up with a plan first. She didn't know how much time she had before the event, and she couldn't ask them what date it was without looking like a complete nut case.

She knew that soon Sam and Dean would start asking questions soon and she wanted to get her thoughts together first before she started answering them so she wouldn't accidentally contradict herself. She closed her eyes and slouched in the seat and began to feign sleep.

Dean glanced at the sleeping girl through the drivers mirror and then back to Sam.

"You feeling ok?" Since almost running the girl over they hadn't had the opportunity to talk about Sam's nightmare.

"Was it a nightmare or something else" He emphasised the last word knowing same would know what he meant.

"Something else" He turned and looked at Claire and lowered his voice "We'll talk about it when we get to the motel" Dean nodded his agreement and pressed on the accelerator slightly harder.

They drove for another 25 minutes before they reached civilisation.

"So Claire where can we drop you off" Dean said over his shoulder. Claire opened her eyes; she sat up a bit and let out a fake yawn and looked out the window.

"Somewhere round the centre of town would be great thank you"

"Where you come from anyway" asked Sam. _Great_ she thought _Here comes the customary questions I bet anything as soon as they get settled into a grotty motel they will run a back ground check on me._

"Texas originally but I move around a lot"

"Really, how come?"

"Because of my Dad's job we never really stayed in one place too long" she replied looking out of the window

"Here's fine thank you"

Dean slowed the car and pulled up near the curb.

"Thanks again guy's" She climbed out the car and grabbed her bag.

She stepped out onto the side walk and waved goodbye to them as they pulled away. Knowing that they would properly stay in a motel in the outskirts of the town she knew that her best bet would bet would be to stay in the centre of town. She needed to find a bed for the night but the only problem was that the money in her wallet wouldn't be valid for another twenty or so years.

She glanced up the road taking in a few local shops and the odd bar which all appeared to be open. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards them. Before entering she opened her jacket and adjusted her top so that a fair bit of cleavage was showing and entered.

The bar was dark and filled with noise from the jukebox. She quickly took in her surroundings. The bar was quiet busy, there was a dart board and a pool table in another being used by three rather drunk men slightly older than herself.

She walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. Taking a sip from it she walked over to the men. A couple of them smiled seductively to her or so they thought due to there drunkenness they just looked more like morons. She smiled shyly back and sat at the nearest empty table to them and watched them play.

When one of them completed a fairly complicated shot she clapped in appreciation.

"Would you like to join of love?" One asked her, he had dark hair and was a fair bit taller than her about 6''4 and was currently staring down her top.

"Erm not sure really never been that good at pool" she said lying through her teeth.

"Don't worry love we'll teach you"

"Ok then if your sure" After a few lesson by the dark haired one who's name turned out to be mike and the occasional 'lucky' shot she was ready to play for some cash, but the look of they weren't they were two busy starring at her ass every tie she leant over to take a shot. On more than one occasion Mike's hand had copped a feel which she forced herself to ignore.

Every fibre in her being was telling her to punch the guy in the face then knee the others in the balls, but she couldn't do that she needed to keep a low profile and a 21 year old woman taking down three guys twice the size of herself would surely bring in some unwanted attention.

"So I noticed earlier that you guys were playing for some money I think its only fair if

I put in some too"

She could see it his face, thinking that if he let her win he could properly get into her pants.

They started to play for money, she deliberately lost a few games until she was down about $150 then she pulled the weak little girly routine and looked as though she was about to cry and bet all or nothing and a date for the victor , which to Mick's surprise not to hers she won.

She quickly excused her self from the bar stuffed the winnings into her pocket grabbed her bag and walked out of the bar.

She walked quickly down the street behind her she heard the bar door slam and foot steps coming up behind her. She turned into an alley and felt a hand grab her shoulder and slam her into a wall. It was Mike.

She gasped as this action aggravated her earlier injuries.

"what do you think you're doing" She said pretending to be scared. He bent down and tried to kiss her, she managed to evade his lips.

"Somebody please help" she yelled out putting on her best victim voice.

She struggled a bit and let out a whimper. She tried to scream put his hand covered her mouth.

"Now darling why do you wanna do that for" He replied breathing down her neck nibbling her. He moved his hand up and roughly cupped her breast.

He moved his head so that it was level with hers and leant in for another kiss, again she struggled trying to get away from him without resorting to violence.

"Trust me love girl's like you love a bit of rough" he said moving his hand underneath her top. Her patience snapped.

"Have you ever thought that maybe just maybe girls just don't want to be groped and slobbered on by a drunken moron like you!?!" She said slamming her forehead in his nose. He yelled out in shock and pain, he stumbled back slightly.

"You fuc…" he slurred out cupping his bleeding face blood dripping down his white t-shirt. He was cut off as she kicked him in balls he let out a high pitch scream, which echoed down the alley.

"Now now there are ladies present and it's rude to swear"

He let out a roar of fury and lunged towards her, she easily side stepped him grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into a wall knocking him out.

She walked over and checked his pulse collected her bag from where it had fallen and left him lying in the gutter.

She headed out of the alley and towards the nearest motel.

Hopefully chapter 4 will be up in the next few days


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

The brothers quickly moved around the room and unpacked.

"You never did tell me about that vision"

"Yeah with that girl lying in the middle of the road and all, how weird was that?"

"Very, Now what did you see in your vision?"

"Not quite sure really" He reached his hand up and pinched the bridge of his noise

"All I saw was flashes, I remember seeing a girl about 18-19 years old fairly long wavy blonde hair, she was smiling talking looking happy then…" he paused and pinching his noise.

"Then what" Dean said looking at his brother with worried expression on his face.

"I'm not sure, one minute she smiling then the next there her face is blank and she's trying to say something and blood starts dripping out of her noise and mouth. That's it, next thing I know there's that girl in the road and your killing the impalas brakes"

"Any idea what's does it or who she is?"

"no nothing, about from the girl dying there was nothing else"

"What do you mean nothing else?"

"Literally all I saw was the girl; there was nothing around her except black no visible surroundings whatever" 

"That's going to make it difficult to track her down"

Sam ran his hands through his hair and sat down on one of the beds.

"I know, but literarily there was nothing, She just looked like a normal girl Dean"

"Maybe it as just a nightmare"

"I don't think so, it was definitely a vision"

"Ok" He said pausing "there's nothing we can do about it tonight why don't we get some sleep and do some research in the morning"

Sam nodded in agreement and starting getting ready for bed. Although Dean knew that there wasn't a hope in hell that Sam would get more than a couple hours of sleep that night, he would keep himself up worrying for most of the night.

Across the town Claire came out of the bathroom and gently stretched her arms over her head being carefully of the freshly wrapped wounds on her back. Although they had hurt like hell when she applied the antiseptic on them, she was thankful that they did not appear to be infected.

She had also gotten changed into some fresh clothes and had taken a shower. She smiled it felt nice to feel clean again and not be wearing the same clothes, it felt as though she had been wearing those jeans for weeks. She had rinsed them out by hand in the tub and they were now drying in the bathroom, however her shirt was a goner and there was no way she could be bothered to try to mend it so it ended its life in the trash.

She padded over to the bed and sat down next to her bag and got out a few items. She sat there for a few moments contemplating on what she had to do next. She really didn't want to do it. It just seemed completely wrong, like she was some sort of supernatural peeping tom, But his words kept flooding through her head again and again and she knew that she had no choice.

"It's the only way" she mumbled to herself trying to justify her actions.

She walked over to the edge of the room and rolled back the loose carpet, using the stick of chalk out she had taken out of her bag and started to draw a symbol on the floor. To the average person it looked like a pentagram, but to the more observant eye there were some key differences. When she finished drawing she placed a lit candle in the centre sat behind it and began to chant.

"_Audite meus vox audite meus _

_ply Phasmatis inter ego voco thee_

_audite meus votum quod permissum mihi animadverto"_

The candle in front of her began to flicker and the window burst open. She looked towards it in dread and continued to chant.

"_cruor ut cruor vinculum Utor ut meus rector _

_Permissum mihi animadverto quis is sees"_

The wind picked upped around her and whistled and howled around her till it almost deafened her. The lights began to flicker and the TV in the corner switched itself on. It kept switching from channel to channel by it self; the sound became distorted till the words couldn't be made out over the wind.

"_per es donum ostendo mihi suus visum"_

There was a screeching sound as the bed jolted across the room, and a smash as a lamp flew at her head. She bent her neck and stared at the ceiling and shouted.

"_succurro MIVI SERVO LEMMA!"_

Suddenly everything was quiet and the power for the whole motel went out.

Across town Dean was awakened by the sound of Sam thrashing around in bed.

_All he could see red, a sticky substance that dried on his skin that made the flesh underneath itch._

_All glanced around trying to make out his surroundings, from what he could make out he was in a disused factory by the look of it had been abandoned for a very long time._

_He glanced at his heads again trying to fathom where this red substance had come from. He walked forward until his foot hit something soft in front of him. Dread rose up in his stomach as he glanced at the floor. _

_There laid the girl from his earlier vision. He bent down and gently brushed the hair out of her face, it was then he noticed that she was still breathing._

"_Ohh god, miss you alright?!" _

_He gently moved her head and placed it on his lap. She slowly opened her eyes; she looked worriedly around the room as if looking for something. Eventually her eyes met his she jolted away from him her face was caught in a mask of fear. She pushed herself of his lap and propped herself up against a nearby wall._

"_get away from me" She wrapped her arm protectively against her stomach which was bleeding._

"_It ok I'm trying to help you" _

"_No your not your just messing with like you always do" She began to cough and she could taste to unmistakable metallic aroma of blood in her mouth._

"_What do you mean? We have never met before!" She looked at him as though he was insane._

"_Somebody please help!" She shouted out._

_Sam was about to stand up and walk over to her when a force slammed in his chest and threw him against the wall. He yelled out in pain from the impact. It slowly drew him up until his feet were dangling from the floor. _

Sam let out a small whimper of pain. Dean quickly jumped out of his bead to Sam's bed side and gently shook him.

"Come on dude wake up"

_Sam watched __helplessly as a figure walked over to the girl and grabbed her by the hair and hit her head into the wall. The girl moaned as darkness threatened to draw her in._

_The figure bent down in front of her. From the angle Sam was pinned to the wall he could not make out what the man was doing to her._

"_Get away from her you son of a bitch!"_

_The man didn't bother to turn his head towards him he just shook his head instead. He reached towards the girl and she screamed._

"_No!!" The man stood up and walked away from the girl, his head hung low and his face masked by the darkness. _

_The looked at him from across the room with shocked pain filled eyes, she tried to say something but due to the blood that was collecting in him mouth all that came out was a gurgle. She gasped for breath as the light left her eyes._

"_You bastard!" _

_The man __laughed to himself as he walked over to Sam. He kept in the shadows away from Sam._

"_Now now Sammy watch your tongue" Said the man in a voice that was eerily familiar._

"_Screw you!" _

_His comment was rewarded with searing pain going across his chest._

Sam yelled out in pain and arched his back, he through his head back straining against the pain causing the muscles in his neck to stand out.

Dean lent over and shock Sam desperately trying to wake him from his nightmare.

"Come on Sammy don't do this to me"

_He glanced down at his chest noticing the claw marks and the blood leaking through his t-shirt. Another burst of pain went across his chest as more claw marks appeared._

_He tried to lift his hand off the wall but his hand was slammed back in to the wall. He felt the distinctive feel of something going snap as he screamed._

"_Wouldn't do that Sammy boy, its naughty"_

Dean put his hand on Sam's chest trying to prevent his from arching too much when he noticed his hands were damp.

"Oh God" There was blood seeping through Sam's shirt. He took the shirt in both hands and ripped it from his injured brother. Sam's chest was covered in deep angry looking claw marks.

"Come on Sam wake up!" He began gently slapping Sam's face.

_The man walked up to Sam and stopped an inch away from Sam's face._

_Sam let out a shocked gasp as he was met with a face of his tormentor, which was the carbon copy of his own._

"_What wrong Sam" Said the man wearing his face "Don't you like what you see?"_

Author's note: that chapter 4 did hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to post been a busy week.


	5. Chapter 5

_The man walked up to Sam and stopped an inch away from Sam's face._

_Sam let out a shocked gasp as he was met with a face of his tormentor, which was the carbon copy of his own._

"_What wrong Sam" Said the man wearing his face "Don't you like what you see?"_

Sam's eyes flew open and he sat up desperately trying to get away from his attacker. He threw his arms up in front of his body trying to protect himself from more harm. He struggled against Dean who was trying to hold him still and ended up falling of the bed in panic. Dean slid off the bed next to Sam.

"Easy Sam Easy" Dean said he placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder trying to get him to calm down.

"Dean?" Sam looked up at him in confusion. He moved slightly and gasped in pain. He looked down at his shirtless chest and gently touched they wounds and hissed in pain.

"What the hell?" He said looking at his brother for answers.

Dean quickly got up at headed towards the bathroom. He returned with a towel and held it to Sam's wounded chest. His blood quickly seeped through the white cotton staining it forever,

"Sammy, I need you to tell me what happened in your nightmare, I need you to tell me how you got hurt" He said indicating to the claw marks.

"Err the vision….Ohh god Dean the girl… It …I…She died" he blurted out desperately trying not to meet Dean's eyes.

Images from his nightmare kept flashing in front of his eyes, images of the poor girl bleeding looking at him in fear. He could hear the sounds of his own laughing as he enjoyed her pain.

He quickly climbed to his feet and barged passed Dean towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Dean followed Sam and was interrupted as the door slammed in his face. He tried to open it and follow his brother but found that it had been locked.

"Sam!" He hammered on the door.

Sam felt the bile rise in his throat and knelt over the toilet and began retching, he watched as the contents of his stomach slid down the bowl. When he was done he rested his head against the seat. Tears started forming behind his eyes and made their progression down his cheeks.

"Sam! Open this damn door!"

It couldn't be him he saw, it just couldn't he would never kill a innocent girl like that, he would never enjoy killing false stop. But he couldn't dismiss what he saw. The creature that killed that girl had his face. The only logically explanation was a shape shifter; however in his hearts of hearts he knew that it was not true. It had been him that had killed that girl, he was just unsure on how.

He could hear Dean on the other side of the door banging and yelling out his name. He could he tell Dean what he saw? He could he tell his own brother that he would become a cold blooded killer?

"Sam! Open this damn door before I break it down!"

He cradled his head in his hands and made his choice.

His soul searching was interrupted by the sound of the door breaking as Dean broke it down. He knelt by Sam and gently placed his head in his calloused hand.

"Sam you ok man?" He looked inside the toilet bowl and grimaced. Sam merely nodded and allowed Dean to help him to his feet. Dean carefully led Sam over to the bed and laid him down so that he could check his injuries. He grabbed the first aid kit from his bag and started applying alcohol to Sam's chest.

"Sam tell me what happened?"

"I woke up and I was in a room, it looked like some sort of abandoned warehouse" he paused trying to remember every detail. He was uneasy unsure exactly what to tell Dean.

"I remember seeing that girl again, the one from my vision in the car, she was on the floor bleeding, it was weird Dean different from my other visions"

"You mean.." Dean said looking it Sam's wounds.

"Yes, but not just not that, it was so real I was a part of the vision" he said glancing down. "I was actually talking to the girl"

"Did she give you her name?"

"No, she just called out for help" Sam said gliding over the truth "So I went over to help her and something hit me and I was pinned to the wall"

"Then what" Dean asked continuing to clean his wounds, knowing that at least three of them would require stitches.

"Then this man came out of the shadows and killed her, then he walked over to me and did this" Sam replied pointing to the claw marks.

"What was he?"

Sam paused and planned his answer carefully.

"I don't know Dean, I never saw his face" Dean noticed his brother's hesitation but chose not to mention it.

"These are going to need stitches"

He pulled out a bottle of Jack from his bag and helped Sam sit up and held it up to his lips, Sam took a few tentative sips and laid back down. Dean got out a needle and thread and began tying the edges of his brother skin back together. Sam winced a few times but apart from that he was oddly silent. He then got out some gauze and bandages and dressed the wounds.

"Ok dude I'm done" He said packing the first aid kit away. "Any idea where this shit is going to go down" Sam just shook his head silently.

"Why don't you get some rest while I do some research?"

Sam sat up and was about to refuse his brothers request when a hand on his chest forced him back down onto the bed.

"But Dean I need to help" 

"Go back to sleep Sammy, you need the rest" Dean ordered. Sam closed his eyes and feigned sleep. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without seeing himself killing that poor girl.

He wouldn't tell Dean about the man wearing his face it would destroy him. He would figure it out by himself and would stop it, one way or another he was not going to kill that girl.

Dean walked over to the small table towards the side of the room and opened up the laptop. To say that he was a bit freaked about this latest development would be the understatement of the year. He had just gotten used to his brother's freaky vision, now they were actually causing him physical harm.

Questions kept flowing through his head, none of which he had the answers to: Was this just the natural progression of his brother's powers or was something more sinister happening to him?

He was afraid for his brother, although the claw marks were painful they were not life threatening but what about next time? With all the supernatural shit they hunted what happened if Sam was seriously injured in his next vision? Or worse died?.

Finding nothing of the internet after hours of searching he quietly got up and dressed. Taking a final look at his sleeping brother he left the motel room and walked over to the Impala and sat in it. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

He hesitantly scrolled through the numbers and pressed the dial button. He waited until it switched to the voice mail message.

"_You've reached the voicemail of John Winchester……"_

"Dad something is happening to Sam, I need your help"

Ok guys that chapter 5 done. As ever reviews are greatly appreciated.

Also just out of curiosity has anybody guessed who Claire is yet. I have left a few clues in the earlier chapters. Cookies to anybody who can work out who she is.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam carefully opened his eyes; his mind was confused as he struggled to recall the events of the night before. Random events from the night before flashed through his mind.

He closed his eyes again and all he could see was the dead girl staring at him as she died.

He shifted himself on the bad and sat up wincing as he did so. His stitches pulled at his skin and he hissed softly.

"You ok Sammy boy?" Dean asked keeping the worry out of his voice.

"Fine" Dean looked at him and decided no to comment on his brother's blatant lie.

"You want some coffee?"

"sure" he didn't really want the coffee he just wanted some time alone away from Dean in order to get his thoughts together.

He looked over at Dean finally registering that he was already dressed.

"How long you been up?"

"A while" he paused trying to plan his next words carefully "How's your chest after last nights err …. _Activities?"_

"It's ok" he said moving his hand up to his chest.

"Thanks for cleaning and stitching me up" Dean nodded a him and smiled slightly

"Well somebody has to look after your annoying ass, you err . .. want to talk about last night?"

"Nothing that I didn't tell you last night"

"You sure? You going to be alright on your own while I get some coffee?"

"Yes Dean" He knew that he was just being concerned older brother but it would be nice if he didn't treat him like a five year old.

After Dean had left in hunt of coffee Sam carefully pulled himself up and out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He sat down on the lid of the closed toilet and put his head in his hands. The stench of his vomit still hung heavily in the room.

"_get away from me"_

His chest hurt, his wrist hurt, his head hurt. Pretty much every part of his body hurt. Why did all this freaky shit have to happen to him? Visions were one thing, but now they had the added bonus of being part of the show and getting injured in them, life was just unfair. He didn't have the heart or guts to tell Dean about what he saw. He couldn't not until he was sure of what he was dealing with.

He got up and turned the shower on and slowly undressed while he waited for the spray to warm up.

"_Somebody please help!"_

He stepped into the soothing spray of the water not caring that he got the gauze on his chest wet. He closed his eyes and braced his hands against the wall and let the water cascade over his head and down his back.

"_Now now Sammy watch your tongue"_

His wrist was sore and stiff, he noticed that it was bruised and swollen, he experimentally flexed his wrist checking to see if anything was broken, fortunately it just felt sprained another injury caused by his 'nightmare'.

He pounded his uninjured fist into the tile trying to rid himself of the images ragging through his head.

"_What wrong Sam" Said the man wearing his face "Don't you like what you see?"_

His head began to throb and felt detached from his body. He glanced around the room it swayed and moved around him on its own accord. His gasped as a pain jack hammered through his brain. His clutched at his head trying to ease the pain, the pain increased and he sank to his knee. The warmth of the spray on his back was oddly comforting as he was thrust into another vision.

_The air was hot around him, his eyes water at the smell of burning flesh that hung in the air. The pulled himself to his feet noticing that his was fully dressed. _

_The warehouse had been replaced with an old abandoned house, the furniture was old and decayed and the outdated wall paper had started peeling from the walls. _

_By the look of it he was in the master bedroom, the bed had been made and was covered in a thick layer of dust and filth. _

_He walked out of the room and into the hallway. At the end of the hallway he noticed a single closed door. He walked towards it and noticed the cartoon stickers and cute animal images painted on it._

_He reached his hand out and turned the knob. He gasped as searing pan rushed through his hand. He tears his hand away from the knob and glancing at his hand noticing the blister flesh of his palm. He wrapped his other hand in the cloth of his shirt and opened the door. _

_He was met by a wall of unbearable heat. Inside the room surrounded by fire was a baby's crib its white painted bar's reflecting the yellow of the fire. Standing next to it was the silhouette of a man standing next to it._

_He yelled out to the man and braced himself as he prepared to walk towards the flames and to the man who had wrecked his family's lives. _

He was awoken by the sound of loud banging on the door.


End file.
